Red
' Red' is a feline demon who appeared in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains tournament as a member of Hexxus' alliance. He first appeared as the main villain in the animated film All Dogs Go to Heaven II. Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War Killing a Fool Needing an apponent to face in order to impress his mother, the lion Nuka chose Red as his target. Red, having taken the disguise of a harmless old dog, seemed to be easy prey. But, when Nuka arrived to kill Red, the demonic cat revealed his true, insidious form. He used his dark magic, and crushed the foolish lion in an avalance of logs. Not long after, he decided to join Hexxus' alliance in the underworld. Setbacks Not long after, Red sent the cat serial killer Claudandus, to kill Zira's ally Shere Khan. But, he would fail, and the tiger would reveal all that he knew to Zira, who swore vengeance against the demon cat. Red, however, remained ready, planning for the "grand finale." Back to Hell Zira soon would attack, just as Red had anticipated. The demon was ready, and grew to immense size, suprising his enemy. He knocked Zira away, and prepared for the final blow. What Red had not anticipated, was Zira's secret ally, the Horned King. The necromancer attacks, and Zira slashes Red's eye. The Horned King then uses his cauldron to conjure a powerful spell that begins to suck Red back down to hell. He tried to escape, but is unsuccesful, and is sucked into the flames from which he came forth from. It us unknown if he will ever return. Non Disney Villains Tournament "It Feels So Good to Be Bad" Created by Mok Swagger out of the body of Claudandus and out of the entity of a demon, once brought in this universe, Red the hellcat is born anew into the world of the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Once created, Red begins slaughtering various henchmen around Mok's base. This violence abhors most of Mok's allies, leading them to leave Red mostly to himself. This proves to be against Red's advantage, as he is being closely watched. New ManagementCategory:Nox Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains As it turns out, the Triumvirate of Terror (Nergal, Him, and Discord) have taken an interest in Red. Before Red can gauge the strength of his foes, Discord hypnotizes him and convinces him to unleash his feral side. Him then teleports the three to a city, in which Red is encouraged to kill more people. While there, Red tortures Eustace Bagge, an irritable farmer. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Hexxus's Alliance Category:Carface's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Demons Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Animal Villans Category:Satan Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Heroes vs Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Triumvirate of Terror Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Vs Simba Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Red's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Jō Haruhiko